User location data is a valuable asset that may be generated by telecommunications providers or other entities as an outgrowth of the provision of services. This data may be valuable, for example, to advertisers who wish to target advertising to potential customers based on their proximity to the advertiser's premises. Typical conventional methods of determining user location data either require the use of impractical amounts of power from the battery of a mobile device, or generate user location data that is too inaccurate to be of significant value.